Silicon carbide (SiC) semiconductor materials can exist in various crystalline forms and can be used to construct various SiC based circuits and devices. In comparison with the commonly used silicon, SiC materials possess properties such as a wide bandgap structure and higher breakdown field. These properties make SiC materials attractive for a wide range of circuits and applications including high power electronics.